


I Believe In You

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Musicals, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Patrick is stressed about the new musical he is starring in. David is there to help him through it.105: "I believe in you."





	I Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bytheseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheseas/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

It took Moira time to get over the fact that the movie she worked hard at, the movie she thought would be her comeback to film or television. She finally did get over it and was able to make it to a few of the last shows of Cabaret. The Cabaret show was such a success they decided to do it again with a different play: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

Patrick auditioned for this new play seeing as Cabaret went so well and he had so much fun performing on stage. David has been so supportive of him with all of these musicals. Patrick is always busy with the store or practice or rehearsals that when they do have alone time they cherish it because it’s so few and far between. Thankfully, since they are married now, they live together and get to sleep in the same bed together every single night. So even if Patrick is busy all night after work rehearsing, David knows he’ll get to cuddle up to his husband when he gets home.

It’s been a rough couple of months for Patrick practicing and rehearsing. It’s been a lot of work and Moira Rose has not been any more lenient the second time around. Especially with what happened with the Crows movie, it’s like her directing got turned up to an even higher level than it was before, which no one thought could be possible. Patrick was just really happy that Stevie also decided to audition and got the part so they could be in this together again.

There’s about another month until opening night and Patrick’s having a hard time with some of his lines and moves. He stayed at town hall rehearsing until really late.

The door cracks open and in walks David in his black joggers and a heavy black sweater. He has his glasses on and his phone clutched in his hands. “You’re still here,” David says as he approaches him.

“What are you doing here?” Patrick asks when David wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him.

“You didn’t come home, I got worried,” David says in the crook of his neck.

Patrick smiles and rubs his hands up and down David’s back. He pulls back slightly, keeping his hands on his waist, he says, “You were?”

David says, “Well, yeah, it’s after one in the morning and my husband didn’t come home.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how late it was,” Patrick says mentally kicking himself. He promised David hours ago he would be home soon.

“Baby, you have got to get some rest,” David tells him, his hand running up and down the back of his neck.

“I know, I know,” Patrick says. He sighs. “I’ve just been really stressed. Your mom hasn’t really been in the best mood since we started all of this ever since you know.”

David nods along. He knows exactly how much of a monster his mother could be when things crumble or don’t go her way. He says, “I’m super proud of you. You are doing so great with balancing the store and rehearsals and still spending some time with me. You just need to take it down a notch. You have zero time for yourself and you’re going to drive yourself crazy with all these late hours.”

“You’re right,” Patrick says with a sigh. He yawns, covering his mouth with his hand making David chuckle. “It’s just _a lot_. I want this to go really well. I feel bad for your mom, she works so hard at everything she does and I felt heartbroken for her when her movie fell through. I just really want to do a good job like we did with Cabaret but I’m struggling a lot more than I was with that play.”

David smiles at him sweetly. _How did I get so lucky to be married to this incredibly sweet and considerate man?_ David thinks to himself. He says, “I believe in you. Everything you do always ends up amazing. You were so stressed with Cabaret and the dance moves but you fucking killed it, baby.” Patrick laughs, tightening his arms around David’s waist. “You’re going to kill this too, I just know it.”

Patrick leans forward and captures David’s lips in a sweet kiss. He says softly, “Thank you, David.”

David smiles against his lips before kissing him again and deepening it, slipping his tongue inside his husband’s mouth. They both moan into the kiss, pressing themselves harder against each other. They can feel each other’s hardness beneath their sweatpants as they rub against each other. Patrick’s hands slipping up underneath David’s sweater to feel the warmth of his back.

David pulls his head back slightly and says a little breathlessly, “Can we please go home now?”

“Definitely,” Patrick says, kissing him one more time on the lips before grabbing his things and rushing home with David to pick up where they left off. Patrick is thankful to have his wonderful husband by his side, helping him get through his doubts and his stressful moments, and knowing he has him there by his side believing in him makes all of this stress and hard work worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
